


The Winter Soldier & The Baby

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asset Bucky, Baby Sarah, Dad Steve, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, bucky never attacks fury, but because the baby reminds him of steve, dad bucky, finding a baby, love making, pre winter soldier, snuggles, the baby breaks bucky of hydra not steve, winter soldier au of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: The asset finds a baby in a alleyway.





	1. A Baby?

The asset had been on a mission when it happened. A tiny wail, a tiny angry wail from somewhere down a alleyway and his mind had just….fuzzed out, he blindly went down the alley, followed the sound until he found the thing making so much noise. **  
**

A tiny dirty baby lay in a box, clad only in a diaper, her blonde hair and striking blue eyes threw the asset and suddenly...he was seeing a tiny boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with anger in those eyes as he punched someone before the...memory? Faded leaving only this tiny little thing crying away.

His handler was going to kill him, hell hydra was going to kill him, but….something was happening, he was breathing hard and faster….something was unlocking and he felt sick...he felt sick but he knew he couldn’t leave this baby like this.

His mission had been to take out someone called Fury, but well…..that wasn’t going to happen now.                           
                                               __________________

In the end the brunette decided on picking up the box with the baby inside and taking the whole thing with him. He had safe houses not even hydra knew about, well ok he had one safe house they didn’t know about. It was a weird bunker deep underground, right under this huge building that had a ugly ass giant A on it.

It was old and dusty, but had everything he needed. Which suited him just fine seeing as right now he had no idea what the hell he was even doing let alone how he was going to do this, he just….couldn’t leave the baby there….it felt wrong.

Hydra hadn’t known and he had gotten good at playing his part, for the last few days he had kept getting flashes of someone, of things he thinks was in his past. He couldn’t let on about any of this though, of course not, they would take it away and he didn’t want that to happen.

A week….a week he remembered bits here and there enough to know he hadn’t chosen this life and one day he would get away….looks like that day finally came, much much sooner then he planned on it, but whatever.

                       _________________

Going underground in more ways than one meant no phones, no internet. Thankfully on that first day he found the baby, on his way here to the bunker, he had been smart enough to steal a few books on babies and there needs. It had been a tiny out of the way book store too, so no one even saw him enter or exit the place.

Upon learning he needed formula, well…...he had stolen that as well. He was good at finding hole in the wall places and soon enough he had, had so much….he stole a car too. At the time once he got close enough, he parked it, hid it with branches and what not and then made a few trips in and out of the bunker.

Now…..now he tries changing a diaper and not for the first time either before huffing out a growl, “Oh fuck this shit.”

The baby for her part, which he has come to name Sarah just laughs up at him. 

He doesn’t even know where the name came from it just….popped in his head and he found he really liked it.

He decides to wrap a used tshirt around her bottom instead, “Much easier.”

                                     ____________

Well he soon learns the hard way why that way sucks and after more then a few diapers ripped or the tape torn off, he finally gets one on her the way it should go. Breathing out a sigh of relief he picks her up and holds her tiny body to his chest.

Something he had to get used to was the constant feedings.  Getting so little sleep was draining, but he was used to way worse so he was grateful for any sleep he got at all. He was also thankful she seemed to be a quite baby and mostly happy. Which was nice, he wasn’t sure how she would take to his metal arm that first day, but she never seemed to care about in the slightest.

                                     ________________

His focus is all on Sarah, she takes up his whole days, so much so that he forgets he needs to eat now as well. He’s also been dressing in his tact pants when he wakes up and...for whatever reason after a few weeks down here, doing the same routine he just….throws on the grey sweats he stole.

There soft and welcoming. He decides he always wants to wear sweatpants, or leggings it turns out a few days later.

                                               ________________

He’s in the middle of changing Sarah one full month later when he feels such sharp intense pain in his forehead he swears up a storm as he clutches his head. When he comes back to himself, he’s crying and his head throbs down to a dull ache, but _holy fuck_ that was bad.

He looks down at Sarah still on the couch watching him, her blue eyes studying him intently. He finishes changing her and then hugs her to him, mindful of her tiny body and making sure not to hurt her.

He rocks back and forth as his crying continues. “Sarah…..Sarah…..oh god Rogers…...Sarah Rogers…….oh…..S…..Steve Rogers…….baby….Stevie…..oh ….god.”

His breathing turns ragged, thoughts and feelings, sights and sounds flooding his brain like a fast moving movie in front of his eyelids. He closes his eyes tightly, little Sarah’s body a grounding force against his chest and he’s glad for it, he’s not sure he could survive what was happening to him right now without her.

 

 

When he does finally open his eyes, there wide and running over with tears, “I’m Bucky…..

                                            ____________________

He spends the next few days silent, doesn’t say a word, but he does care for little Sarah. He feeds her, changes her, makes sure she’s nice and warm and happy, but he doesn’t speak, his brain to overloaded for it. Caring for the baby though….that grounds him.

                               _________________

Bucky soon learns stealing toys for the baby to play with….was foolish. She would much rather play with the paper towel rolls then anything or the random keys Bucky found on a keyring down here. He’s glad he doesn’t have to talk…..he has so much to process.

And it’s not even the fact that he remembers everything done to him, it’s the fact that prior to the last mission they wanted him on, it wasn’t just Fury they had wanted him to take out….it had been Steve…..his Steve….the one he thought surely was dead long ago, but nope.

Only Steve Rogers would still be alive and kicking some 70 years later.

He remembers reading the file they had on him, the plane crash.  _(He really wants to slap him for that one.)_  To the thawing out, fighting  _ALIENS_  and now working for the government. If only his poor sweetheart knew how deep hydra was into everything.

The brunette doesn’t know what he’s going to do about Steve, Bucky himself is a mess of a man and very clearly not ready to find the blonde yet, but something over the course of the last several days healed knowing that Steve was alive and not dead. It gave him hope.

                               _________________

When Sarah sleeps, Bucky makes runs to the service during the nights. He gets them things they need and always makes it down back in time for her ready to take her next bottle.

Only this time when he gets back underground and gets to the livingroom of the bunker…..Sarah isn’t alone, there’s a big beefy blonde looking down at her in surprise and shock before he knows he’s not alone and spins around ready to fight only….to see Bucky who...just silently closes the door behind him and locks it, face unreadable.

“Hello Steve.”


	2. Hello Steve

“Hello Steve.” Bucky says lowly. **  
**

He has imagined this moment quite a bit the last few days. Sometimes he pictured them running to each other and kissing, hugging each other tightly. Other times it was a slow and sweet embrace, but no less powerful.

In reality it’s not always so easy. While part of him would love nothing more then to go to this man and at least hug him like his arms long to do, he stays by the door and offers a tiny smile.

Steve for his part just looks so shocked, eyes wide and brows furrowed like he just can’t believe it. Soon enough though his face crumbles, he tries not to, but it seems he just can’t hold it in anymore and neither can Bucky as he moves forward and finally hugs him how he wants.

Steve sniffles by his ear as he hugs back tightly, hands fisting into the back of his shirt. “You’re...you're here.”

The wording catches up to the brunette fast, he doesn’t move away though, his arms refuse to obey. “You knew...I was alive?”

Steve just holds on that much tighter like he’s afraid Bucky will run away. “Only rumors...but...the more and more I kept hearing I just….” the blonde trails off overcome with emotion as he cries softly and Bucky….the blonde always tried to be strong and brave way back in the day, didn’t always allow himself to cry like this, so the brunette didn’t always see it, but he is now and it breaks his heart.

“I’m here Stevie….i’m alive.”

                                           _________________

As first reunions go, it’s not a bad one. The brunette remembers enough to know at one time this man was his and he was Steve’s, something that even after everything it seems is still the same. Bucky tried arguing that he wasn’t the same, not by a long shot and _he would be better off without a monster such as himself._

That had lit a fire under Steve’s ass and his face had morphed into such a fierce frown, his jaw clenching before he spoke very carefully.

“If you don’t want to be with me because YOU choose that’s one thing, but if your saying that because you think that’s what I want, then Buck i’m sorry, but fuck you.”

The brunette didn’t mean to laugh he really didn’t, but holy shit he REMEMBERED this Steve, this sassy fucker from Brooklyn and he was suddenly in Steve’s space once again and just….kissing the daylights out of him.

The blondes confusion fades as the kiss goes on and he finally kisses back with that possessiveness that Bucky swore back in the day he didn’t like, but they both know he really did. He had at one time loved being at this mans mercy, weather he was small or big and it seems that hasn’t changed. 

                                             ________________

It’s a long day though, turns out he was living under the avengers tower  _(who?)_ and Steve had come all the way down here because Tony needed a part, turns out this space never gets used _(no shit)_  so Steve had been very surprised to find a random baby down here.

That in itself brings up a whole new set of questions because how could he end up with a baby anyway? He tells his story and once he’s done he expects Steve to say something like Bucky should turn her over to cps or something along those lines, but he doesn’t. Which is surprising, but the brunette’s not going to complain.

Steve does however demand gently that he come live with him in his place at the near top of the tower. It’s on the tip of his tongue to refuse because he’s doing just fine down here, but when he watches Steve gently if not awkwardly hold little Sarah, his resolve melts and he finds himself agreeing.

                               _____________________  

He agrees on the condition that Steve not let them take away Sarah, no matter what happens, it may be a tall order, but he just can’t….can’t deal with the idea of her being taken away from him, it makes him more then sad, makes him dam near depressed and it seems no matter how much time has passed between them Steve can still read him like a book so he agrees and Bucky knows, Steve will make sure his request is upheld.

                                                   _________________

Bucky is testing him. Now that he’s living in Steve’s tower apartment which really is a whole fucking floor of so much space they could fit 20 people in this place easy with room to spare. With it just being the three of them well….Bucky’s not sure he would like all the sight lines, but because they are at the top of this dam tower, it is in fact impossible for anyone to snipe them, unless they do it from a weather balloon or something.

Still the place has nice billowy curtains in shades of blues and yellows. Relaxing colors and the curtains cover the windows nicely enough. The tricky part about all this has been well...it’s only been a week up here so far and anything he has needed Steve ordered via Jarvis, which had put Bucky on alert until he learned what it was.

So far no one knows he’s up here nor Sarah and he wonders how long that will last. Still...testing Steve has proven to be….alot of fun. Steve trying to change a diaper was laughable, Steve trying to feed her had been funny because she wanted nothing to do with the bottle he offered her. Seemed she wanted to be stubborn for the sake of it.

“Not one word Buck.” Steve had said knowing what the brunette wanted to say.

She was to much like the blonde and it was fucking hilarious.

                               ________________

It was odd how….insync they became after only a few weeks. Sure Bucky was doing better now that his mind was free from hydra, but he honestly thought it would be harder then this….so much harder and it was proving to be so fucking easy he wondered what the catch was.

Maybe the universe was finally being kind to them for once. That was a nice thought.

                                _____________

The brunette has found he loves reading sci fi books. He tries reading one now, but he’s not REALLY reading it just acting like he is. Watching Steve struggle to calm down a very angry baby was much more entertaining.

“It’s ok sweetheart, what’s the matter, whatcha need?” Steve says even as the bundle in his arms screams bloody murder and Bucky tries not to laugh.

Honestly his time since finding Sarah to now has been….so relearning, so reawakening. It should scare the shit out of him, wasn’t to long ago he was the deadly asset, but that had just been a thing born of pain and conditioning, take that away and….Bucky Barnes would shine through given enough time it seemed.

He’s thankful for it, even if he still doesn’t like sight lines and makes sure the windows are blocked by the curtains. Even still, watching Steve finally settle down Sarah as he sings softly to her in his Irish tongue, some old nursery rhyme from the 1940’s, Bucky finds himself choking back tears. This isn’t a picture he thought he would ever see he’s pretty sure.

His beautiful man bathed in the soft glow of the morning daylight, chest bare as little Sarah rest her head right over his heart as his big hands settle over her back and bottom as he keeps singing….Bucky does have to swipe a few tears away from his eyes after a moment.

Unsurprising to no one, Steve takes to Sarah like he does everything else, with determination and care and Bucky….thinks he’s falling in love with the big lug all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry what now?” Tony ask as he sits in the kitchen of Rogers apartment some months later. **  
**

“We need the proper paperwork for adopting this little one Tony and I know you know people who could help and do it in a more...discreet way.” The blonde supplies.

Tony’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Steve has a kid oh and that apparently his murder husband was back from the dead and living with him and also a dad to the child who currently bounces up and down in the brunette’s lap way over in the living room area.

Instead of answering Tony just sips more of the frankly better coffee then his own  _(what the fuck)_  and watches the blonde who watches right back drinking his own coffee waiting for a response.

He looks more relaxed then Tony’s ever seen him and that….is really nice to see so with that in mind, “Sure alright, BUT I need to know where you get your coffee.”

Steve laughs, a soft thing, but a laugh and Tony isn’t sure if he has ever heard Steve really laugh at….anything. Steve just shrugs, small smirk on his face, “I know a guy.” Is all he says and Tony….is about to respond to THAT when Bucky finally comes over with Sarah in his arms.

Tony is suddenly aware of the fact that not only does Steve have a puppy dog face, but so does Bucky and even Sarah and Tony is so done for. “Fine i’ll get the paperwork to you in a few hours.”

Tony gets three pleased smiles at that and he…..fights the urge to melt on the spot.

                        ________________

Sure enough the paperwork gets sent over fast and once everything is signed it gets sent back and by the next day everything is official, Sarah is theirs and it’s like some kind of dream.   
                                          _______________

Bucky insist he is Sarah’s favorite because he found her after all, Steve likes to tease him back that he is in fact the favorite because Steve spoils her rotten.

“Steveeee you’re going to turn her into a brat who gets whatever she wants.”

The blonde pouts, actually pouts because growing up in the depression meant they couldn’t always have much things, but now that things are different he just….wants her to have everything she wants. Which is what he says.

While the brunette’s memories have been getting better and better, and he does remember having next to nothing back then, he just...worries Steve’s gonna go overboard now. Which is what he says.

“Ok how about this, anything you or I buy we check with the other first ok?” Steve offers before tickling Sarah’s feet as he plays on the floor with her favorite toy……...a paper towel roll. Her tiny laugh making them both watch her with fond smiles.

Once Bucky thinks about it long enough, he leans over and kisses the blondes cheek, “Ok.”

                                    _________________

“Come on Steve it’s her birthday we have to take her somewhere.”

The blonde still looks unconvinced, “She’s only one Buck...she’s not gonna know the difference.”

“But i’ll know.” The brunette finishes with a tone that says it’s finale and Steve just rolls his eyes fondly.

“Alright so where do you wanna go then?”

The brunette smiles at him, a happy smile, one that reaches his eyes and everything and says, “The zoo.”

                               _______________

The zoo turns out to be a good idea, Steve wonders why he doubted Bucky in the first place. Thankfully it’s on a week day and overcast, so it feels like the zoo is empty but for them. Which is even better, means no one bothers them for pictures and the like.

After the government declared Bucky a POW and he had all his back pay given to him, it had been the beginning of something good. Neither him nor Steve ever had to worry about money, even if they both grumbled about the cost of things now of days.  _(Five bucks for a cup of coffee what the hell!)_

The brunette had found over the last few months as he slowly learned to find himself again or some part of himself anyway, that he really liked...soft things. Soft shirts, soft pants, anything soft and comfy, which is how he ended up with at least ten different sweats and leggings and about fifteen soft comfy shirts and hoodies.

Steve of course the big lug had bought them all for him and….the first time it happened he had teased  _‘You my sugar daddy now Stevie?’_

Bucky wasn’t prepaid for Steve to not even bat an eyelash and just say back, _‘If that’s what you want sweetheart, i’d love to take care of you.’_

The brunette had been surprised….and delighted. Steve’s face had been 100% serious if not a bit red and almost bashful looking….Bucky had found himself clinging to the blonde and kissing the daylights out of him.  _‘We’ll see sugar.’_

Now it means Bucky’s surrounded in soft leggings with a beautiful space pattern on them and a simple and super soft blue hoodie to match as he helps Sarah brush a goat in the petting zoo part of the zoo. Steve takes a few pictures with his fancy camera so he can draw this later and then puts it away to just...enjoy time with his family….a family he never thought he would have, but here he is and he’s so very thankful.


End file.
